leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Amumu/Příběh
Krátký příběh „Samota může být horší než smrt.“ Amumu je osamělá a posmutnělá duše ze starobylé Shurimy, jež nyní putuje světem a hledá přítele. Je pod vlivem prastaré kletby, a tak je odsouzen zůstat navždy sám – jeho dotek je smrtící a jeho náklonnost ničivá. Ti, kteří tvrdí, že Amumua spatřili, jej popisují jako malou oživlou mrtvolku zabalenou do obvazů v barvě lišejníku. Vzniklo podle něj nespočetně bajek, mýtů a legend, které se předávají z generace na generaci, a tak je dnes nemožné rozlišit, co je pravda a co pohádka. Příběh Související příběhy: * Prokletí smutné mumie Aktuální= Otrlý shurimský lid svorně souhlasí, že několik věcí je jistých: ranní vítr vždy vane od západu, plný žaludek při novoluní je špatné znamení a nejdražší poklad se vždy skrývá pod nejtěžším kamenem. Neshodují se však v tom, odkud se vzal Amumu. Jedna z často vyprávěných legend říká, Amumu pochází z prvního vládnoucího rodu Shurimy a podlehl nemoci, jež rychle sžírá maso. Amumu, vládcův nejmladší syn, byl oddělen od zbytku rodiny ve svých komnatách, kde se spřátelil s mladou služkou, která slyšela přes zeď jeho pláč. Přinášela osamělému dědici čerstvé zprávy ze dvora a povídala mu o své babičce, která prý vládla tajemnými silami. Jednoho rána dívka Amumuovi sdělila smutnou novinu – jeho poslední žijící bratr zemřel, a tak se z chlapce stal císař Shurimy. Trápilo ji, že se chlapec s touto špatnou zprávou musí potýkat sám, a tak odemkla dveře a vběhla do jeho komnaty, aby jej mohla utěšit. Amumu dívce padl kolem krku, ale jakmile se jí dotkl, ustoupil zpět, neboť si uvědomil, že ji právě odsoudil ke stejnému osudu jako zbytek své rodiny. Po dívčině smrti uvrhla její babička na mladého císaře zvrácenou kletbu. Považovala Amumua za prachsprostého vraha své vnučky. Kletba začala působit a Amumu byl uvězněn ve stavu svého utrpení stejně jako kobylka polapená ve zlatavém jantaru. Druhá pověst vypráví o jiném korunním princi, jenž často podléhal záchvatům vzteku, krutosti a vražedné marnivosti. V této legendě se praví, že byl Amumu korunován shurimským císařem v útlém věku. Chlapec byl přesvědčen, že je požehnaný sluncem, a nutil své poddané, aby jej uctívali jako boha. Amumu pátral po bájném Oku Angoru, prastaré relikvii pohřbené v pozlacené kryptě, o které se tvrdilo, že propůjčí nesmrtelnost každému, kdo na něj pohlédne s neochvějným srdcem. Hledal tento poklad celá léta se spoustou otroků, kteří jej nosili labyrintem katakomb a obětovali své životy v nastražených pastech, aby mohl císař pokračovat bez zábran. Když Amumu konečně dosáhl kyklopské zlaté brány, nechal na ní dřít celé tucty svých kameníků, aby zapečetěnými dveřmi pronikli. Jakmile se mladý císař vrhl dovnitř, jeho otroci se chopili příležitosti a kamennou bránu za chlapcem uzavřeli. Někteří tvrdí, že se dětský císař o samotě v temnotě zbláznil, a tak si seškrábal vlastní kůži, načež byl nucen obvázat se obinadly. Jeho život byl prodloužen mocí Oka, a tak měl dost času na to, aby mohl přemýšlet o svých prohřešcích. Dar věčného života byl dvousečnou zbraní – byl odsouzen strávit zbytek věčnosti zcela sám. Jednoho dne porušilo ničivé zemětřesení základy hrobky, a tak mohl císař uniknout, aniž by věděl, kolik času od jeho uvěznění uplynulo. Rozhodl se, že napraví všechny křivdy, které za svůj život napáchal. Další příběh o Amumuovi vypráví o prvním a posledním yordlovském vládci Shurimy, který věřil v přirozenou dobrotu lidského srdce. Aby dokázal, že se jeho odpůrci mýlí, přísahal, že bude žít jako žebrák, dokud nezíská jednoho opravdového přítele, neboť byl přesvědčen, že obyvatelé Shurimy svému druhovi v nesnázích pomohou. Ačkoliv kolem otrhaného yordla prošly tisíce lidí, ani jeden z nich se nezastavil, aby mu pomohl. Amumuovo srdce pohltil smutek a on nakonec zemřel žalem. Jeho smrt však nebyla koncem, neboť někteří lidé přísahají, že onen yordl dodnes bloudí pouští a hledá duši, jež by obnovila jeho víru v lidskou dobrotu. Ačkoliv jsou všechny tyto příběhy rozdílné, mají jednu věc společnou. Ať už je jeho minulost jakákoliv, Amumu je odsouzen žít o samotě a bez přátel až do konce věčnosti. Jeho osudem je najít si přítele, ale Amumuova přítomnost je prokletá a jeho dotyk znamená smrt. Za dlouhých zimních večerů, když plamen ohně nesmí šlehat nízko, lze v poušti slyšet nářek smutné mumie, která si zoufá nad tím, že nikdy nepozná hřejivý pocit opravdového přátelství. Ať už hledá Amumu cokoliv – vykoupení, spřízněnou duši či prostý akt dobroty – jedna věc je jistá stejně jako západní vítr za úsvitu: to, co hledá, ještě nenašel. |-| Slzy a chamtivost= "Bohové se rozzlobili a zatřásli zemí. Pukliny trhaly zemi," řekl starý Khaldun, jehož ostře řezaný obličej osvěcovalo světlo ohně. "A právě do takové trhliny se vydal mladý muž. Našel otvor: vchod do hrobky skryté Šakal ví kolik let. Muž měl děti, kterým musel dát najíst, a ženu, kterou musel potěšit, a tak se pustil dovnitř, sveden příležitostí." Dospělí i děti se nahrbili blíže, aby slyšeli slova z vyprávění starce. Všichni byli unavení - ten den cestovali daleko a Shurimské slunce bylo neúprosné- ale Khaldunovy příběhy byly vzácným potěšením. Přitáhli si pláště k ramenům, aby je noční chlad nemrazil, a zaujatě se naklonili. "Vzduch v kryptě byl mrazivý, jaká to byla úleva od sálajícího horka venku. Mladý muž zapálil svou pochodeň. Stíny před ním se roztancovaly. Našlapoval opatrně, vědom si možných pastí. Byl chudý, ale ne pošetilý." "Stěny uvnitř byly z hladkého obsidiánu, pokryté starodávnými rytinami a výjevy. Neuměl číst -byl přece jen obyčejným vesničanem- ale zkoumal obrázky." "Viděl malého prince, na jehož tváří se zračil šťastný úsměv, sedícího se zkříženýma nohama na nosítkách s okřídleným sluncem, které podepíralo několik služebníků. Před jeho nohama se skvěly truhly zlata a roztodivných pokladů, dary podivně oděných, klečících vyslanců. " "Zahlédl i jiné, další rytiny, jež znovu ztvárňovaly smějícího se prince, kterýžto tentokrát kráčel mezi svými lidmi. Jejich hlavy se pokorně skláněly k zemi a z jeho koruny vyzařovaly sluneční paprsky." "Před jedním z takových výjevů stála malá, zlatá soška. Jen ona samotná měla cenu mnohem větší, než kolik mohl doufat, že si vydělá za celý život. Vzal jí a strčil do brašny." "Neměl v plánu se zdržovat. Věděl, že nepotrvá dlouho, než se tam přiženou ostatní. Až to udělají, chtěl být už dávno pryč. Chamtivost ošálí i ty nejlepší muže a on si byl jist, že by klidně prolili i jeho krev, jen aby získali jeho zlatou sošku- a další poklady, kterých určitě bylo hlouběji habaděj. Nenasytnost ho ovšem netrápila. Neměl potřebu se pouštět dál. Ostatní poklady byly určeny jiným." "Prohlédl si poslední obrázek, než hrobku opustil. Zobrazoval malého prince mrtvého, ležícího na márách. Lidé jemu nejblíže naříkali.. ale v dáli oslavovali. Byl ten malý princ milovaný, nebo byl tyranem? Nebylo jak to zjistit." "V ten moment to uslyšel: zvuk v temnotě, jež mu přivodil husí kůži." "Rozhlédl se s očima překvapenýma, zatímco si před sebou přidržoval pochodeň. Nic." "'Kdo je tam? ' pronesl. Odpovědí mu bylo ticho." "Mladík zavrtěl hlavou." 'Je to jen vítr, ty blázne.' "pomyslel si." Nic než vítr. " "Pak to slyšel znovu, výrazněji tentokrát. Dítě plakalo ve tmě hlouběji v kryptě." "Slyšel jej všude, jeho otcovský instinkt mu říkal jít po zvuku. Ale tady, v temnotě pohřební krypty?" "Chtěl utíkat... ale nemohl. Vzlykání se dotklo jeho srdce. Bylo naplněno takovou bídou a žalem." "Je možné, ža tam byl další vchod do této krypty? Našel chlapec cestu sem dolů a ztratil se?" "S pochodní vysoce zdviženou se kradl vpřed. Naříkání pokračovalo, slabě se odrážejíc šerem." "Otevřela se před ním široká komora s černou, blýskavou podlahou. Zlaté artefakty a zdi vykládané šperky se třpytily všude vůkol. Opatrně vstoupil." "Okamžitě ostře klopýtl zpátky, když si všiml, jak jeho pata rozčeřila hladinu napříč podlahou. Voda. Podlaha nebyla z obsidiánu- byla pokryta vodou." "Poklekajíc si nabral plnou dlaň a přiložil ji ke rtům. Hned jí vyplivl. Slaná voda! Zde, v srdci Shurimy, na tisíc honů od nejbližšího moře!" "Znovu uslyšel kvílejícího chlapce, tentokrát blíže." "Držíc svou pochodeň před sebou zahlédl obrys na kraji dopadajícího světla. Zdálo se to být dítě otočené zády k muži." "Ostražitě vešel do místnosti. Voda nebyla hluboká. Na krku se mu ježily chloupky a strachem se mu svíralo hrdlo, přesto se neotočil." "'Ztratil si se?' zeptal se, zatímco se přibližoval. 'Jak ses tu ocitl'?" "Postava ve stínech se neotočila.. ale promluvila." "'Já.. já si nevzpomínám, ' řekla. Ten hlas proletěl okolo mládence a odrazil se od stěn. Chlapec mluvil starým dialektem. Jeho slova se zdála být podivná.. ale srozumitelná. 'Nepamatuju si, kdo jsem.'" "'Uklidni se, dítě,' utěšoval ho muž. 'Všechno bude v pořádku. '" "Přiblížil se a postava před ním se vynořila ze tmy. Jeho oči se rozevřely." "Obrys před ním byla soška bůžka z onyxu, nic víc. Nebyl to zdroj breku ani hlasu dítěte." "V tom momentě se ho dotkla malá, suchá ručka." Nejmladší z posluchačů zalapal po dechu a jeho zorničky se rozšířily. Ostatní děti se pošklebovačně, naoko odvážně zasmály. Starý Khaldun se usmál a jeho zlatý zub se odrazil ve světle ohně. Poté pokračoval. "Muž shlédl dolů. Mrtvola malého prince omotaná lnem stála přímo před ním. Kalná, strašidelná záře se linula z chlapcových očních důlků, ačkoli zbytek obličeje byl zakryt pohřebními obvazy. To umrlčí dítě vložilo svou ruku do jeho dlaně." "'Budeš mým kamarádem? ' zeptal se chlapec hlasem tlumeným látkou v jeho ústech." "Muž sebou škubl dozadu a vymanil se ze sevření dítěte. Zděšeně pohlédl na svou ruku: dlaň se mu scvrkávala a měnila se na černou, vysušenou. Dotek smrti mu začal šplhat po lokti nahoru." "Otočil se a utíkal. V otřeseném spěchu upustil svou pochodeň. Zasyčela, když dopadla do jezera slz, a na místnost padla temnota. Přesto zachytil světlo dne někde v dálce před ním. Běžel k němu a zoufale se škrábal po strmé stěně, ačkoli se mu smrt pomalu plížila k srdci." "Už čekal, že každou chvílí ucítí úchop umrlce.. ale to se nestalo. Po okamžiku, jež se zdál být celou věčností, ale ve skutečnosti trval jen několik úderů srdce, se vyřítil z temnoty do pouštního žáru." "'Je mi to líto,' ozývalo se truchlivě ze tmy za jeho zády. 'To jsem nechtěl.'" "A tak byla odkryta Amumova hrobka," pronesl starý Khaldun, "a umrlčí dítě bylo vpuštěno zpět do světa." "Ale každý přece ví, že Amumu není opravdový!" vykřiklo jedno z dětí, to nejstarší, po chvilce ticha. "Amumu je opravdový!" řeklo to nejmladší. "Bloudí tímhle světem, aby našel kamaráda!" "Je skutečný, ale není to chlapec," řeklo jiné. "Je to yordle!" Khaldun se zasmál a postavil se na nohy s pomocí zkroucené hole. "Jsem už starý a zítra nás zase čeká dlouhá cesta," pronesl, "je načase, abych zalehl." Jeho obecenstvo se pomalu rozcházelo, smějíc se a mluvíc v tichém, milém tónu, ale jedno dítě se ani nehnulo. Zírala na Khalduna bez mrknutí oka. "Dědečku," řekla, "Jak si přišel o svou ruku?" Starý Khaldun sjel pohledem prázdný rukáv připnutý k jeho rameni, potom obdařil dívku šibalským úsměvem. "Dobrou noc, maličká," pravil s mrknutím oka. |-| Starý= Yordle známý jako Amumu, je snad jedním z nejpodivnějších mistrů v League of legends. Jaký byl jeho život před vstupem do ligy nikdo neví a jeho historie tak zůstává utajena… zejména i pro samotného Amumu. Jediné co si pamatuje je, že se probudil sám uvnitř pyramidy v poušti Shurima. Byl zapletený do obvazů jako mumie a necítil tlukot vlastního srdce. Jediné co cítil byl hluboký smutek, který si neuměl zcela vysvětlit, jediné co věděl bylo že mu chybí jeho rodiče, i když si nemohl vzpomenout, kdo vlastně jsou. Utrápený padl na kolena a plakal, jeho slzy nepřestávaly padat po obvazech. I když si sám neuměl vysvětlit proč, tak proud jeho slz nešel zastavit, stejně tak jako neuměl zastavit smutek, který ho pohlcoval. Nakonec vstal, a rozhodnul se odejít z pyramidy, potloukat se po světě a pokusit se objevovat střípky ze své minulosti. Amumu takto prošel celý jižní Valoran. I když Amumu nezjistil moc o své minulosti, naučil se hodně o tom, kým se stal. Stal se nemrtvým, i přesto že postrádá vlastnosti typické pro nemrtvé bytosti. Někomu by se také mohlo zdát, že má krátké ruce, ale nebude náhodou, že dokázal přejít celý jižní Valoran aniž by mu byl zkřížený jediný vlásek. Jeho smutek ho doprovázel na těchto cestách, a každý kdo se s Amumu setkal, sdílel jeho smutek. Svou pouť nakonec zakončil cestou na sever přes velké bariéry, blízko centra Ligy. Vzhledem k jeho životnímu příběhu, byl pozván do League of legends. Zde po mnoha úspěších našel mistr Amumu konečně to co hledal – domov. V životě je momentálně spokojený a doufá, že mu někdo z nových přátel pomůže odhalit více z jeho minulosti. '}} Citáty Amumu= ;Při výběru ;Při útoku/pohybu ;Výsměch ;Vtip ;Smích |-| Smutný Robot= ;Movement/attacking ;Výsměch ;Vtip ;Smích de:Amumu/Background en:Amumu/Background fr:Amumu/Historique pl:Amumu/historia ru:Амуму/Background sk:Amumu/Background Kategorie:Příběh